Water and Ice
by Nakamura-sama
Summary: What if Gray unexpectedly said hurtful words to Juvia that made her run off to Lyon by accident? How will he react to this? Will he finally realize his feelings or will his pride prevent that from happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna, this is my first attempt in writing a fanfiction so I hope you guys will bear with my crappyness. XDD**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Fairy Tail, Hira Mashima-sensei does. The fanfiction is the only one that belongs to me. :3**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 1-**

It was just a normal day at the most rowdy guild in Magnolia - Fairy Tail. As usual Natsu a.k.a. the Salamander would go convincing someone to fight him. Erza is obviously eating her beloved strawberry cake and beside her was Lucy who's talking about something with Mirajane. Wendy on the other hand is playing with Romeo together with Carla.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray is sitting on his usual spot while drinking his lemonade. He's pretty much tired and not in a good mood because they only came back from a mission. He was in breach of finishing his drink when he heard her calling his name, again.

"Gray-sama!" His stalker called him but he didn't even bothered to look at her.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called once again but he still didn't turn.

"Please don't ignore Juvia, Gray-sama~!" She said with a light scream. Her heart skipped a beat when he finally turned to look at her.

"What?" He said with annoyance.

"Err.. Juvia wants to say that she's glad that you're back Gray-sama!" She said cheerfully with hearts on both of her eyes.

"Is that all?" He asked her with a cold expression on his face.

"Uhh.. Juvia.. Umm.." She said, utterly confused on what's she's gonna say next.

"If it's nothing important, I'll leave then." He said, still wearing that same cold expression.

"Wait, Gray-sama!," She said when Gray turned to face the guild's door. "Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama wanted to-" she continued but was cut off when she him narrowing his eyes when he turned to her.

"G-gray-sama?" That's when he lost his temper.

"Ugh! Would you please cut the crap out! I'm tired of your clinging and stalking on me! I wanted to get rest but you keep blabbering about that I don't understand at all! Yes, your my nakama but that doesn't mean that you always have to stick with or follow me! Don't you think that I need privacy to?!"

"But Juvia wants to protect Gra-"

"Protect me? Are you saying that I'm weak and I can't handle myself? Well, you're wrong because I don't even need your help! So could you please me alone?!" He shouted again at the top of his lungs. He was about to say something again when he saw something that made him conscious of what he just said.

Tears.

Flowing tears.

Flowing tears that kept escaping her eyes.

'She's crying' he thought to himself.

And it's because of he said. Because of what he had done. Because of HIM.

He shouted at her, told her hurtful words and eventually he hurt her.

"Juvia,"

"Juvia, I-"

"No, J-Juvia... Juvia understands. S-She won't bother you anymore." She managed to say in between her light sobs.

But before he could utter another word, she walked past him with her head down and her hands in her face.

'What had he done?'

* * *

**Pretty fast and short chapter, eh? XDD I'll promise to update a new LONG chapter. ^ w ^  
BTW, sorry for my bad grammars, English isn't really my language so I somehow have a hard time writing with it. Sumisasen~**

**Anyways, Gray's pretty cold in this chapter so sorry for the ones who didn't liked it.**

**And I almost forgot, Lyon will make his appearance in the next chapter so stay tuned minna~!**

**Feel free to review and suggest me things. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo ho~! I'm back with a new crappy chapter. XD  
Please bear with me again. :3**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 2-**

As she exited the guild, pitter patters of water could be heard. As she ran, those pitter patters increased as it created sounds that sounded more like a storm.

* * *

She continuously ran, without looking at her surroundings. She didn't care where her feet would take her. All she care about was the overwhelming pain that she's experiencing. Her salty tears continued to flow as if drowning the whole town.

'Gray-sama..' She mumbled to herself. 'Why do you hate Juvia so much?' She snapped out of her thoughts when she unknowingly bumped into someone.

"J-Juvia?" A deep voice spoke to her.

Juvia immediately recognized that voice. That voice belongs to her Gray-sama's fellow student and also his rival. The person who loves her.

"Lyon-sama"

* * *

Gray stood there, dumbfounded.

'What have I done?' He thought to himself. He really didn't mean to say those things. He only said that because he was tired and didn't want anyone to disturb or bother him but his own mouth betrayed him.

He checked his surroundings, only to see many eyes staring at him.

Natsu was looking at his direction with a grumpy look on his face, Lucy on the other hand was looking at him with a worried face, and lastly, Erza. She was looking at him intently with a disappointed look planted on her face.

"What?" He decided to ask all of them.

After a few seconds, Natsu suddenly spoke.

"You ice prick! That was insanely dumb!" Natsu growled at him.

"Who do you think is the dumbest here,huh flame brain?" Gray snarled back at him.

"You bastard-" "Natsu stop it." Lucy said, making the fire mage stop. "Gray, that wasn't a nice thing to do." She told him. Even tough Juvia claims her as a love rival, which is not true, the stellar mage was still worried and concerned about the water mage.

"Yeah, a real man doesn't simply hurt a woman!" Elfman shouted.

"What are 'ya gonna do if she doesn't come back? Huh stripper?" Gajeel said while making himself full with metal.

'What is she doesn't come back?' Gray wondered through his mind. 'No, she's not that type of person. She'll definitely come back. Wait.. wha-what am I worried about?' he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone shouting at him again.

"You should be guilty Gray!" One of the guild members shouted.

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for Juvia." Followed by another one.

"SILENCE!" Erza shouted, giving each of them a death glare.

Gray sighed in relief when they finally calmed down.

"Gray," Erza called him. "Apologize to her."

"What?!"

"I said, apologize to her. NOW." She repeated herself.

"But-" "GO!" She shouted with fury.

"Fine." Gray said as he mumbled a 'tch' before walking off.

* * *

"Juvia-chan? Why are you-" His words were immediately interrupted when the rain woman unexpectedly threw her arms around his waist as she buried her face in his chest. She care whether she was hugging Lyon anymore. She needed someone to cry on to and at the same time comfort and make her feel better.

Her sudden action made him drop his umbrella.  
"Uh.. Juvia chan?" The fellow ice mage was fighting to hide the light crimson appearing on his cheeks. He managed to calm down when he felt wetness on his chest.

"Why are you crying Juvia-chan? He asked her, his voice filled with warmth and concern. But instead of answering, Juvia's sobs increased as her grip on Lyon tightened. That question only reminded her of the incident that occurred earlier in the guild.

He felt that it wasn't the right time to ask her about it so he just let her be. His instincts found him when he wrapped his arms around the water mage's shoulder, hugging her back. He hated it when women cried, especially if it was his Juvia-chan.

"You can cry all you want Juvia-chan, I'm right here."He said as he comforted her by gently stroking her hair. He ignored the rain that was soaking them. The cold doesn't bother him anyway.

'Whoever did this to Juvia-chan will surely pay. Whoever he is, he should prepare himself for receiving his worst nightmare.' Lyon said between his thoughts as he tightens his embrace on his beloved Juvia-chan.

He was too focused on their warm embrace that he didn't notice Juvia falling asleep. Flashing a smile across her sleeping face, he slowly caressed her pale, moist but soft cheek.

He looked up at the sky and noticed that the gray clouds we're finally clearing.

Sighing deeply, he gently picked up Juvia in bridal style. 'She looks cute and peaceful when she's sleeping.' He said, glancing once more at her face.

* * *

He quickly exited the guild without bothering on bringing an umbrella. He's an ice mage after all and mages like him are all used to the cold.

Once he he left the guild, he quickly noticed the sky, the weather, the rain. And he was the cause of that. Despite knowing that fact, he still couldn't help but notice how gloomy it was. 'Tch. Stupid weather.' He muttered as he continued walking. 'Why am I here again? Oh yeah, I have to look for that woman and apologize to her.' He continued talking to himself as he wondered around the outskirts of the town. 'Damn that Erza, why does she always push me to her?'

Fifteen minutes have passed but there was still no sign of the water mage. 'Where could that troublesome woman be?' He was getting pretty annoyed now.

He was about to turn his back and walk back to the guild when his eyes caught a glimpse of blue. He turned his daze to that direction and there, he saw her. Though her back was facing him, he still recognized her because of those curly blue locks that hangs on her back and that Russian hat that always rested on her head.

He let out a sigh as he he started walking towards her direction. He was about 55 meters away from here but he saw a certain someone that made him stop on his tracks. 'LYON?!' He screamed in his mind. 'What in the world is that bastard doing? And why is he with Juvia?' He couldn't stop his blood from boiling so mad.

He rushed towards them but his body froze on its own when something unexpected or rather impossible happened. 'What the-?!

He just stared at the sight before him, with wide eyes. His stalker, Juvia Lockser is now hugging his one and only rival, Lyon Vastia. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to punch Lyon straight on his face though he restrained himself from doing so. It not that like he was jealous or something. He just didn't like what he was seeing right now.

Afraid to lose his temper, he turned his back from the two mages and stormed back to the guild.

"Darn, I shouldn't have looked for her after all." He bitterly said. "I just wasted my time."

* * *

**Yo~! :D What do you guys think? Did you liked it? Love it? Hated it? Disliked it? Show your feelings by writing a review. :3  
And don't forget to suggest me thinks, okay? :)**

Stay tuned for the upcoming happenings minna! ^ o ^ 


End file.
